Alexis "Dreadtooth" Areezen
Alexis "Dreadtooth" Areezen also known as Dreadtooth or Dr. Areezen was a skilled mercenary and chameleon, capable of merging into any role necessary to finish his job. He was in the employ of ARCO Industries most of the time keeping track of their patients, eliminating them if necessary and to test them to their limits. He would take a particular interest in Mark Wellace and the liquid armored form that fought him (actually being Mark Wellace) and this would lead to many confrontations between the two. Biography Star Rider ZERO Season 1 He would first appear as the assistant of Dr. Leichter, overseeing the tests of Mark. As they see the enhanced results of the implants (caused by the liquid armor, unbeknownst to them), Alexis believes they need to test Mark in a more disclosed environment and locks Leichter in as he sheds his skin of doctor and confronts Mark as Dreadtooth, being fully armed and armored. Fighting him one on one, he seems to have the upper hand until he is overtaken by a liquified armored figure who takes the upper hand against him. Using his various weapons and skills, he stands no chance against the mysterious fighter and is captured by it and knocked out. Awoken by Mark, Dreadtooth tells Mark he will always be a guinee pig of ARCO Industries and that he cannot escape them, showing this by nullifying the implants for a moment and then freeing himself, disappearing onto the streets, leaving Mark alone. He would later appear at the office of Horace Morrow when he starts sponsoring the New York Herald on behalf of ARCO Industries, to keep a closer look on Mark and Ashley and their activities. He would, a few weeks later, be responsible for the elimination of Erik Forshir in front of the NYPD bureau. Evidently he was in charge of the entire operation to grab and kidnap Ben Wellace and attack Emma Lexing on her way to her husband and daughter. Later on, he would send Lorens Garcia and a man to the house of the Wellace family to keep an eye on it. He would also contact Mark telling him of his demands to get the files he had on the Cartel. He stayed in contact forcing Mark to come to the abandoned cement factory and exchange Ben for the files. As it turns out, he had planned to both ambush and possibly kill Mark and get the files, but a fight between Star Rider ZERO and him ended up destroying the files and he disappears before the police can catch up to him. Powers and Abilities Alexis has not supernatural powers. He is however a superior martial artist and skilled marksman. He is muscularly built and can lift up to one and a half time his weight. He is known to be able to knock out opponents up to twice his size. It is unknown if ARCO Industries enhanced or augmented his abilities with some of their implant technology. Appearances *Star Rider ZERO Category:Human Category:Male Category:Mercenary Category:Sniper Category:Star Rider ZERO